


good night

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	good night

 

一股银灰色的液体从沉睡的人身上“流动”出来，挑了挑侧躺半蜷缩着的人的下巴，又拍了拍他的肩头。睡着的人安静又乖巧，但在感受到银色触角的动作后，长长的睫毛开始颤抖。

“饿了么？”

刚睡醒的声音像是掺着颗粒，沙哑干涩，卡尔顿看着从他肩头探出脑袋的暴乱，挣扎着坐起来，期间手不自觉的去摸了摸微微凸起的小腹。

暴乱没有说话，只是用灰白的眼睛看着他的宿主。

于是卡尔顿摊腿下床，光裸的脚沾到冰凉的地板的时候缩了一下，银灰色的液体触角很快把不远处的拖鞋放到他脚边。卡尔顿低沉的说了声谢谢。对于现在所受的待遇，他有些受宠若惊。但是他也知道暴乱对他这般的原因，因为他身体里孕育的，来自外星生物的卵。

说实话他短短二十几年的人生几乎是在开智之后就一直放在科研上，但他也没有想到自己能够孕育外星生物的卵。他的身上住着一个外星生物，还孕育着他的卵。

这一切都过分不可思议。

尽管脑子里在胡思乱想，卡尔顿还是有条不紊的打理自己，然后去餐厅食用厨师早就准备好的食物，几乎除了调料没有任何烹制，还血淋淋的牛排。

处于孕期的他和怀孕的女人一样，在孩子一个月多的时候会孕吐。血腥气直直往脑门里钻，但刀叉还是没有丝毫停顿的往生肉上落下去，他吃的还算优雅，一块一块的往嘴里送。为了养好暴乱和他的孩子。

暴乱知道他的宿主不太好受，几乎是在强迫自己进食，仅仅是为了给他提供养分，就能面不改色的把那些生肉往嘴里送。但他也有一点痛苦，血腥气让他泛着恶心，不停的想把嘴里的东西吐出来。但他还是强行忍着呕吐的本能，颤抖着睫毛把那些咽下去。

这都是为了他，认识到这点的暴乱没来由的兴奋。银色的触角伸出来包裹卡尔顿，顺便大发好心的替他安抚体内的呕吐欲望。

“对不起，人类的身体真是太差了。”

卡尔顿用洁白的餐巾擦掉嘴角的血渍，然后露出一个抱歉的微笑。

“......”

暴乱意识到自己想说什么，但他什么都没有说出来，只是去按揉卡尔顿装满了生肉的胃部，好让他好受一点。

“再过几天，就不会想吐了。”

仿佛是一个解释，卡尔顿指着电脑屏幕上的“孕妇指南”，暴乱对那个不感兴趣，只是包裹着卡尔顿和他体内的卵。孕育他的卵可和普通的人类不一样，这过程要痛苦得多。

感觉到暴乱的不感兴趣，卡尔顿也没有说什么，只是继续进行他的研究，在本子上写写画画，现在外星生物的卵也被他列入了观察对象一列，每天都去测量自己的体温和各项指标。

由于上次的重创，他们的行动被迫要收敛起来，但是卡尔顿并没有食言，他还是在小心的经营，想着要给他造火箭。

按照人类的词汇，卡尔顿算是他的狂热信徒了。

但是。

“现在去休息。”

“好。”

暴乱实在很烦躁每天在深夜的时候需要把卡尔顿从实验室扯出来扔到床上这件事，那些低等生物和那些装着五颜六色液体的试管有什么好看的。

“对不起。”

卡尔顿看着和他面对面对他发火的暴乱，对于暴乱的怒火他都是安静承受，然后道歉，低眉顺眼的乖巧。但暴乱还从他的脑子里窥探到一丝想法，这次的新药研究成功卖出去，就能丰厚他们的造火箭的资金。

该死的火箭，晚点造不行么？

暴乱讶异于自己的第一想法，这不是他一直在催着卡尔顿去做你的事情么。暴乱张开满是尖牙的嘴，卡尔顿顺从的闭上眼睛，就算是他要吃他，他也会毫无怨言的送上自己的头颅。

哦该死。

暴乱感觉自己呼吸急促，当然他没有这个玩意，只是和卡尔顿的通感罢了。他并非不恐惧，但他一直在压抑自己，强迫自己去满足他的一切要求。

于是银灰色的触角从毛衣的衣领探出来，今天是一件v领毛衣，锁骨在领口漏出半截，银色的触角盘在脖子上宛如一圈项链。

但是银色的液体越来越多，流淌过薄毛衣下的每一寸皮肤，怀孕后的身体更加敏感，几乎是流体刚刚流过，乳尖就挺立起来了。

“唔……”

卡尔顿扶着凳子坐下，因为环绕在他大腿根处的液体的动作刺激的他腿软，腿根内侧最敏感细嫩的皮肤被宛如针尖一般的小东西轻轻戳弄，逼得他微微张开腿去躲让。

然后暴乱就乘机挤进他身后的小穴里开始胀大，直到把他填的满满当当。卡尔顿一边张着嘴喘气一边去护住自己的肚子，五个月的肚子已经鼓的很大，似乎是因为外星生物的卵发育的太好。

有点疼，他感觉暴乱顶的太深，顶到了肚子里的卵。于是他嘶了一声，然后不知道是不是错觉，暴乱似乎温柔了一些，动的速度慢了下来。

接着，裤子就被剥开，暴乱把他从椅子上拉下来，然后又稳稳接住他，让他像一只小兽那样四肢着地的跪着，银色的触角把毛衣往上推起，然后环绕在他身上，肚子上的触角很好的帮他分担肚子的重量。不至于让薄薄的肚皮被过多的卵坠破，他的肚子看起来下一秒就要生养似的。

卡尔顿一边护着肚子一边呻吟，银灰色的液体抚摸触弄他的全身，拉着他的双腿往两侧分开，让他含的更深。然后模拟出来的性器在他的体内进进出出，拍打出水声。

从光洁的大理石地板上可以清楚的看到自己怎样被外星生物侵犯，自己的阴茎耷拉着摇摇欲坠，然后又被能第一时间从他脑子里获取想法的暴乱知道。银灰色的液体把他的脆弱整个包裹起来好好的爱抚，像是细密的亲吻，一寸寸的，然后又是吮吸，让他舒服到要尖叫。

“暴乱。”

卡尔顿喘着气，整个身体都因为情欲变成粉色，他后仰着脖子，喉结上下滚动着。暴乱从他肩膀上伸出头来，舌头舔舐他的脸庞，把他眼角沁出来的眼泪舔进嘴，然后撬开他柔软的嘴唇伸进去 。

带着倒刺的舌头剐蹭过口腔，留下丝丝雪痕，然后又迅速被治愈修复。甚至感觉不到疼痛，只是有点酥麻的痒。

口水顺着合不上的嘴角滑落滴在在胸口，暴乱的舌头舔去那些透明的液体，然后舔舐卡尔顿每一寸皮肤。

“卡尔顿。”

“嗯……”

卡尔顿闭着眼睛去寻找暴乱的存在，他现在毫无力气，全靠着暴乱支撑他。

汗水从额头汇聚成一股慢慢滴落下来，暴乱稳稳拖住他，侵犯他。

最终在卡尔顿颤抖着高潮的时候把他全部包起来，让他适应过这段高潮期。温柔的宛如一个拥抱，卡尔顿失神的盯着天花板，任由暴乱清理干净他，帮他把衣服穿好。

暴乱裹着卡尔顿回去，把他放在床上。

而移动的过程中，卡尔顿已经睡着了。

good night.

暴乱看着卡尔顿沉睡的侧脸，停顿了片刻然后没入他的身体。


End file.
